


A Fairy's Stone

by SapphireSassenach



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSassenach/pseuds/SapphireSassenach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was thinking if you could come up with a fanfic where what if Claire actually was Fae and revealed it to Jamie but stated that since she was bound to Jamie because they were soul mates and whatnot and thus she became fairly human when the deal was sealed and whatnot. If you get inspired maybe by this it would be cool to see what you come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie sighed as he rinsed his face in the icy, babbling stream, sighing with pleasure as he felt the grime of the weeks past vanish from his skin. He hadn’t bathed nor ate not but oats in the last few days. After the journey from France, he needed a plan. He started at his reflection in the water, just visible from the bright, full moon high in the sky. The night was a refuge for him, it was a shield from the dangerous reality that he faced every moment he walked on his homeland. It was risky being in Scotland to begin with, and even more risky being alone. Murtaugh should be here by the next day to meet him before he made any other decisions. He had written asking him to meet by the fairy stones, a place remote enough to not attract many visitors, or red coat patrols. He had already been at the hill too long, he needed to leave soon before he stumbled upon someone who may recognize his fiery trademark hair and stature. 

As if the thought of it conjured someone to appear, he suddenly felt a presence as if someone was watching him. He froze as he looked up from the stream and a chill went down his spine that wasn’t from the cold, howling winds. A person was half-hidden behind the thick trees, peaking out behind one of the big trunks, peering at him with what seemed curiosity. It was a lass. She was staring at him from across the river, her eyes almost glowing in the darkness. She seemed a part of the forest, blending in the trees and grass like she was too grown there. As she caught sight of him staring at her, a radiant smile spread across her face, making him lose his breath at the sight of it.

Jamie froze as she began to walk towards him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, more beautiful than all the lassies he’d seen in France and Scotland put together. Her face was almost…surreal. She had long, brown, curly hair that flowed like a waterfall down to her waist, with bits of the forest tangled in it. Her eyes were the color of whiskey glowing in the firelight, and they seemed to pierce through his heart like a dagger making it skip a beat before it resumed racing in his ribcage as if it were trying to beat out of his chest. 

She continued to walk towards him, her tattered shift floating like a cloud behind her. Her pale skin was a beckon of light in the misty, darkened forest. She stepped into the river, giving no care for its chill as she calmly padded across it, hypnotic eyes locked on his with a smile still on her face. His face must have looked most comical to her, as his mouth was wide open like a dog’s. He saw she wore no shoes and her feet were covered with dirt and mud of her travels.

He thought for a minute that he had died and this was the angel that was meant to take him up to heaven. Though, Jamie didn’t think he was likely to be going there at the first, most likely he would be serving a lengthy time in purgatory to make up for his sins. 

She had made her way out of the river, dripping from the water, her shift gone transparent against her supple body causing a serge of desire to sweep through him hard. He averted his eyes as he felt a deep, painful blush rise to his cheeks as she walked the last few feet to him but Jamie was unable to move, paralyzed by a foreign sensation coursing through his blood stream. 

She came to stand not but a foot from where he stood and slowly raised an immaculate hand and tentatively reached out to touch his cheek as if she were touching another person for the first time. He jolted and gasped as he felt a bolt of warmth and electricity from her touch. Her hand a sharp contrast to the freezing outdoors. He wondered how she could possibly be so warm in no but her shift. It was as if her touch’s heat entered his body and spread into his very bones, causing them to glow inside his body, erasing the chill he had felt ever since he had landed back on Scottish soil.

She could be a fairy, he thought to himself. She had the look of it, the look that would bring any man to their knees in worship, a look of something divine. There were rumors and stories about faes he had learned ever since he was a bairn, but he never really put too much stock in, especially since his schooling in Paris. 

Stories of stunning women, who had the gift of eternal life, who lived underground the fairy hills, protecting the nature, accepting gifts from the people who worshiped their powers. 

She opened her rose-pedaled mouth and he watched, entranced.

“Hello, Jamie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love the new AU with Claire as one of the fairy folk and Jamie enamored at first sight with her. Please tell me you'll be continuing this one, it's fun and different. Thanks for the lovely writing.

She saw him for the first time it seemed only yesterday, though it was mostly likely had been years, for he had aged. He was a man now, unlike the gangly young lad she had first seen, she thought as she gazed at him washing in the river. Though, even then she knew he was special. It was something in his eyes, those blue eyes she knew she could lose herself in for an eternity. Most human men looked the same to her, they lived the same lives. But this one, this fiery man, he was something else., something she had never seen before in all her many years.

The men with him called him Jamie, she learned as she observed their group. She watched him from afar, gazing at him through the leaves and bushes of her home. She would sneak away from the hill and watch him as he talked with the other men, she observed as much as she could about him, when his voice would grow excited or when his face would turn red from being cross; she would watch in fascination. They were waiting for something as they gathered near the hill, she thought.

At night she snuck away from her sisters and crept near to where the men lay, lost in the dream world humans could find as they rested, unknowing of those usually unseen. She was always the most envious of dreaming, for she didn’t have the ability to fall into the surreal world of the mind. She plodded over to where the the red one slumbered and she laid down beside him, quiet as a mouse, making no sound as she laid her head near his on the blanket under him.

His mouth was red and chapped from the winds, his eyelids faintly pink. He had dots of freckles on his nose and cheeks, and his mouth was slightly opened as he snored softly with his red, golden hair falling into his closed eyes. She ached to brush his hair away and see if it was as soft as it looked. She wanted to trace his face with her mouth and explore him. She wanted to taste him and hold him in her arms. She wanted to slumber along side him. But she couldn’t, or she would lose him forever, for a Fae could not touch a human with it being the final touch that man would ever feel; a kiss of death.

She watched him until the sun began to rise, before he would wake and leave her to the now cold world of solitude. She regretfully started to rise as his eyelashes started to flutter. She rose quickly and left the apple she had brought next to his head, gingerly setting it down with the greatest care. A gift from one of their many offerings.

As she watched from afar again as he woke, he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face to wake himself, stretching his body in preparation for the day. He caught sight of the apple that lay on his blanket and her heart fluttered in her chest. He glanced confused around the site, only to find all the men asleep still. His eyes scanned the forest and she leapt behind the trees as his sparkling blue eyes landed on her spot. She held her breath as he stared unknowingly at her, and a feeling like no other washed through her, making her body glow from the inside. She wanted nothing more than to have this feeling at her fingertips for the rest of her life, no matter how long it might be.

He looked back at the apple, shrugged and bit into it. Delight coursed through her body as she watched him eat. She gave him something, something that the enjoyed and that gave her an irrational joy. It filled a little of the emptiness and longing from not being able to touch him all night.

Her would be hers, she decided that night. It would be so, whether she had to move heaven and earth to make it happen. She would become human for him. She would give up her immortality and eternal youth to be with him for the time they would be granted on his humanly plane.

Now she just had to figure out a way to make it happen, she thought as she scampered back up to her place, back to her home under the hill where she and her sisters kept watch and guarded mother nature.

And it was so as she gazed at him, a full man now, a more powerful presence than he was when he was younger. And she was human, she could touch him. Excitement raced through her like the wind with the realization that he was here once more and she could touch him. As if he felt the strong emotions coming from her, he slowly raised his head from the stream and locked eyes wit her.

Her whole body felt more alive than it ever had before with her pulse racing and her hands shaking slightly as she looked into his eyes. Pushing everything aside, she hesitantly took the first step towards her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super invested in A Fairy's Stone, love the trade off in the POV and how she has watched him a long time and just waited. I hope there will be more of this lovely writing, if not no worries it was still very much enjoyed. Thank you.

“Please,” she begged, “please, make me human.”

It was the only way she would ever be able to be with Jamie. She needed to be human so she would be able to touch him and love him as she so desperately wanted to.

The bainrìgh gazed at her with dispassionate eyes. She stared for a long moment, looking her up and down as if to figure out the question of her soul, the essence of her being.

“You want to be human,” she stated as a fact, not a question, her eyes pierced Claire’s heart. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her bainrìgh, her queen, a motherly figure to her for all of her years on the hill.

She almost thought about taking her words back at the sadness in her queen’s eyes at the thought of her departure, but Jamie popped back into her mind; her Jamie. The remembrance of his smile and of his laugh made her glow again and filled her with confidence in her choice.

“Yes, I do.”

“You know the risks? If he does not love you, you will die.”

“I know.”

“You have no guarantee you will ever see him again.”

“He’ll come back. I know it in my soul just as I know the sun will rise tomorrow. He will find his way back to me, to the hill.”

“You will have only a few hours to complete the transition once you see him again, so little time to do what needs to be done. You understand what you’ll have to do? What will have to happen?”

“Yes, I know.”

“Is it worth it? Giving up your eternal life? Leaving your home, your family, your destiny? For one human man?”

“He is my destiny now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Jamie let out his breath as a chill went down his spine and stared at her open-mouthed as she spoke his name and felt her hand burning through his skin like a brand, marking him forever with her touch. He searched his mind for something to say, or what to do with this divine creature that stood before him.

Alas, nothing but a queer sound came out of his mouth as she continued to trace his face with her warm fingers. As if urged by an unknown force, he leaned his cheek into her hand, unable to help himself at the blissful feeling of her touch.

She smiled that bewitchingly beautiful smile again and stepped closer to him still, so she was pressed against him completely. He froze once more as she wrapped her arms around him, so tightly, setting her cheek upon his chest.

He stood there like a daft fool for long moment before he slowly brought his arms up to wrap around this strange lass, surprised to find that it felt quite natural for him to do so despite his lack of experience or success with the other sex. It felt as though he was holding an ember from a fire against him, burning him with desire.

Perhaps, she’s just lost, he thought to himself. But how in the god’s name would she know his name? Maybe she somehow knew him from Lallybroch, though that seemed more unlikely than her being a Fae.

She sighed against him and lifted her head to look up at him, her golden eyes piercing through his soul. He looked down into her trusting eyes, unable to possibly look away from her mesmerizing gaze for a second.

She looked at him as if she was expecting him to say something, as if he had any idea what was happening in this moment. He felt like he was in a surreal dream and would be woken at any moment.

He managed to finally find his voice, slightly afraid that if he spoke she would vanish into the woods where she came.

“How,” he croaked out, and cleared his throat before speaking again. “How do ye know me, lass?”

She smiled at his voice and brushed a lock of hair away from his face.

“I’ve known you for a long time now, Jamie. I first saw you here, near the hill, years ago.”

Jamie thought for a moment until he realized she must have seen him when he went raiding with Dougal and his men when he was but 14. But still, how could she have seen him? There was surely no one wandering the hill when they were there, certainly not a young lassie as she must have been then.

“Oh, ye saw me with-

He stated to say but was cut off by her lips.

She pressed her impossibly soft, red mouth against his and he thought that at that moment he could die and be happy with his fate.

Jamie let out a breath of surprise against her but opened his mouth to her instinctively, moving closer to push himself against to her warm body. He was drawn into her and every instinct in his body screamed at him to get closer to her.

She delighted in his response and reached up to twine her hands around his neck, throwing herself against him so he stumbled and lost his footing, causing them to fall to the cold ground.

He tried to grip her so the impact would fall to him alone, but she paid no mind to it. Instead, crawled into his lap and straddled him, pressing him against a tree.

“I’ve waited so long for this moment, Jamie,” she whispered against his lips, making him break out in goose-bumps at her raspy voice.

His hands were fumbling as his mind raced. He had no idea what to do or what to say. He hadn’t so much as spoken to a lass in a matter of months, let alone touched or kissed one, and certainly not one as beautiful as this outlandish lass in his arms.

He struggled with what to do while trying to move her so she didn’t have to feel his arousal beneath her, which was becoming more apparent with every passing moment.

She moved back to look at him as he scooted away slightly. A confused look crossed her face and her bottom lip, swollen from his kisses, jutted out in protest and he nearly lost his head at the sight.

“What’s wrong, Jamie?”

He finally gathered some of his sense and reached out to pull her off the ground as he stood, while shaking his head to try and get some of his blood back to his brain.

“It’s no proper, lass. I should see ye safe home.”

“Home?” She repeated as she backed away slightly from him with a devastated look on her face and what looked like moisture coming to her eyes.

His heart ached at the sight, knowing he put it there.

Helpless, he reached out to her and took her hands in his.

“I shoulnda acted like such a barbarian, lassie. I should have treated ye with the respect ye deserve.”

He talked as soothing as he could while gripping her hands. “Ye are obviously far from home, let me help.”

She stared at him, with a strange look on her face. She searched his eyes for a long moment before speaking.

“You want to take me home?” She said in a small voice. “You don’t want me?”

The glistening in her eyes grew and a crystal tear fell from her eye, spilling onto her rosy cheek.

“It’s no that, lassie! I just…I want to see ye safe is all.”

She still didn’t understand his intentions or was upset by his attempt at gallantry. More tears began to fall and he stood as still as a statue, completely at a loss of what to do. She drew back her hands from his, and he felt the loss immediately. All he wanted to do was take her hands back in his but she let out a small sob and backed away from him.

“No! Lass, dinna be upset! I only want to help you go back to where ye came from!”

This statement made her even more distressed as she looked at him. She was getting farther away and he could barely hear her frantic mumbling.

“…doesn’t want me…was right…transition won’t work…”

Jamie walked towards her slowly as to not startle her, but she continued to back away until she reached the river.

Her face glistened with tears in the moonlight as she looked over him one last time as if trying to memorize him and suddenly turned away, sprinting into the thick forest where she came from, vanishing from his sight as fast as she had appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire ran as fast as she could away from him, away from Jamie, away from her light. Something she never thought would happen. She moved too fast, and he didn’t understand. And now she had ruined, everything.

How long did she rehearse in her head what she would say when she finally saw him again? Over a million times at the very least over the last few years. She had sat down and thought about what she would tell him when she finally saw him again, when she could finally touch him.

And yet when faced with him, after years of picturing his face in her mind over and over again, it was as if she was possessed by some unseen force. A force that compelled her to touch him, to kiss him, to reach out and feel the warmth that she had been fantasying about all the days without him.

She dreamed of his touch, of his embrace, and unable to control herself, she had selfishly overwhelmed him and caused him to break away from her.

Now, she had ruined her chance. For surely, he would never come for her now.

Her queen was right, and now she would die, for her love would not take her, could not give her the light she needed to survive.

She collapsed against a tree, unable to keep running through her despair. She thought the force of her sobbing was shaking the sturdy tree she clutched. Her body trembling with failure. She could already feel her light leaving her, fading from her body.

She knew she only had but a few hours in order to complete the transition to become fully human. She needed Jamie to love her. She needed his love or else she would wilt like a dying flower, unable to thrive without her sun. 

At least she got to feel him before vanishing into the earth. She got to reach out and touch him without causing him harm. She was able to trace her fingers down the curve of his cheek. She was able to feel desire coarse through her veins, making her ache for his hands to touch her. A feeling that she had never been able to experience before.

She wanted nothing more than to feel that over and over again for all of her days.

But she had failed, she thought bitterly. She had failed him and herself.

And with the feeling of her light dying and her soul crying, she sagged onto the cold ground and wept without abandon.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie stood still for a moment completely at a loss, baffled at her quick departure, before bolting after her, his legs compelling him to move before his mind caught up.

He sprinted as fast as he could, looking left and right frantically, trying to see through the thick trees surrounding him for a glimpse of where she had run off to. He ran for what seemed hours, though it was likely only but a few minutes before he saw her.

She was collapsed against a tree, sobbing, looking like a lost child fearful of the dark night. He felt as though a dagger stabbed at his heart at the sight and throwing caution aside, he ran over to her desolate form. 

Jamie knelt down next to her, moisture from the wet ground soaking into the fabric of his trousers but he paid no mind. He gently put his hand lightly on her quivering back, alarmed that she had lost most of her warmth and instead felt cold and stiff to his touch. 

She abruptly brought up her head as he rubbed her back lightly, speaking nonsense in Gaelic to try and sooth her cries.

Those bright whiskey eyes met his gaze and looked at him in awe.

“You…you came back?” She whispered in a small, timid voice.

“Aye, lass. I came back,” he said with a small smile. 

Not wanting to cause her any more pain, he resolved to let her do as she pleased. It suddenly dawned on him that he didn’t know her name and he flushed slightly at his rudeness. 

“What’s yer name, lass?”

“My name,” she whispered, looking up at him like he was the Lord himself, “Claire, my name is Claire.”

He brushed his hands across her cheek, wiping away the wetness from her tears.

“Claire… Sorcha.”

Light, he thought was appropriate, she appeared like a shooting star into his night, eclipsing the darkness of solitude from his sight. 

Her ivory face lit up like the moon and she threw herself into his arms with an enthusiasm that truly baffled him. How could she possibly gain so much happiness from his pathetic form?

Still, he held onto her as she buried her head into his neck. No matter who she is or how strange she acted, Jamie resolved right there to do whatever in his power to protect her and keep her happy as long as she was in his care.

She kissed the side of his neck and he shivered as she moved back a few inches to look into his eyes. 

“I know I’ve confused you, Jamie. I want to explain everything to you, but before I do, I have to complete my transition.”

Jamie looked at her in confusion as her face grew very serious.

“Can you trust me, Jamie? If you want me to stay with you, I have to finish my change,” she said, sliding her finger down his neck. “I would never do anything to hurt you.”

As he gazed into her honest, pure eyes, Jamie decided to throw sense out of the window. Nothing about this encounter was like anything he had ever experience before, nor would he likely experience again. God had sent this beautiful creature into his life and he would cherish every moment he could spend with this otherworldly lass, his Sorcha. If even she was a fairy meant to seduce him, he would take her if she wanted him.

“Aye, I trust ye.”

And with that confirmation, she warmed under his hands like a glowing candle and she brought her hands to tangle into his hair as she brought her face to his, her kiss leaving him breathless.

And with a prayer for his soul, he reached out and took her into his arms.

Events after that were somewhat unclear as Jamie felt like everything was moving in slow motion yet too fast for him to understand. He was drunk on her warmth, drunk on her kisses as her mouth moved across his body.

Her hand moved as quick as a fly as she nimbly unbuckled his kilt and ran her hands up his thighs. 

He gasped as he felt her fingers on him, giving him a whole new kind of warmth. He moved his hands to her back, enjoying the feeling of just touching her.

“Are ye sure ye want to…” Jamie blushed, hoping she couldn’t tell.

In response, Claire moved up to untie the ribbon of her shift and the fabric slithered down her body as she wiggled out of the garment. 

He sent a silent prayer that the moon shined so brightly this night as he gazed, opened mouthed at her glorious breasts. His hand rose involuntarily towards them, not quite touching.

Taking pity on him, she brought his hand to cup one of them, and he felt as if his hand was carved for the shape of her. He brushed his finger on her impossibly soft skin, feeling her nipple rise against his palm.

A shiver went though them both and she guided herself back on the ground, pulling him on top of her.

A dhia, he thought. 

What would his father think of him, what his mother would think if they could see him now. But she was no whore, or he thought she wasn’t. And even if she was, he knew he it wouldn’t make a difference. 

She hugged his body to hers tightly, obviously waiting for him to do something. He probably should have informed her of his virginal state, he thought grimly. 

As if she heard this thought, she reached up to kiss him, ever so softly, and reached between them to guide him into her impossible warmth. 

He gasped as he sheathed himself inside her. Her warmth made him dizzy with pleasure and he felt like he had been dipped in heaven on earth as he panted on top of her. 

She whimpered against him, eager for him to be about his business. Jamie had no idea how to please her, but an instinct older than man washed over him, urging him to rock his hips against hers. 

She let out a gasp as he did so, wrapping her legs around his back, securing the anchor he had on her. 

He had no notion of time, no idea how long they lay on the ground intertwined together in a dance of love and discovery.

But at the last, a shudder went through him that seemed to echo through her, and he lay gasping against her breasts, limp as a dead fish. 

She sighed very deeply, sounding faintly relieved as she clutched him to her, burring her nose in the top of his head and her whole body seemed to glow, her heart beating frantically against his chest.

And Jamie knew in that moment that it didn’t matter who she was, or what, other than the fact that she was now his forever.

For whatever she was, she seemed to have become his in the past hour, she had wedged her way into his soul and there was no going back. Whether that was fate or another kind of magic entirely, he would take her and be damned with the rest of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire glowed from the inside out as she lay with her head on her love’s heaving chest. Her heat beat was as strong as ever and she felt the blood pumping vigorously throughout her body.

It had worked. She was human.

She smiled to herself and glanced up at her lover. His eyes were closed and he was flushed red from chest to cheeks.

A wave of satisfaction moved through her as she knew she was responsible for that. She gave him pleasure. She gave him love. And he gave her life.  
She felt stronger than ever, feeling as though she could do anything from the strength he gave her. She always knew that the were meant to be, that he was the other half of her soul. And now they could be together as long as their hearts continued to beat.

Leaning up onto her arm, she just gazed down at his face, moving to trace his features, vowing to learn every mark on his skin, to memorize every line.

His sapphire eyes opened slowly as she traced his swollen lips, red from her kisses. She already ached to kiss them again, to make them hers again. She leaned down to kiss him once more, slowly, deeply. Jamie sighed against her, his chest letting out a deep breath, so that she sank against him.

She moved her hand to rub on his bare chest, pressing her hand against his finally slowing heart.

Her lips parted from him and they gazed at each other for an uncertain amount of time, he stared at her somewhat shy, not knowing what to say after their carnal encounter.

She, however, knew exactly what to say as she stared into his beautiful eyes.

She smiled at him in joy and whispered, “I love you, Jamie.”

He blinked at her, clearly taken aback from her declaration. He opened his mouth, staring at her, not knowing how to formulate his thoughts.  
She giggled at his bafflement and put her head back on his chest. It didn’t matter if he didn’t say the words a loud yet, she knew he loved her, even if he didn’t yet. He had shown her.

He chuckled along with her, his chest rumbling pleasantly under her cheek.

“Ye will be the death of me, Sorcha. I dinna ken many things right now, but that I do know”

She kissed his chest in response and huddled against him. She could now feel the chill of the wind on her skin and she was thankful for the warmth he seemed to give off.

His rough hand ran down her naked body, exploring her, learning her. The hand lingered on her bottom, squeezing gently.  
“Ye had a wonderfully round arse, Sorcha,” he whispered thickly.

The hand wandered between her legs tentatively, making her arch into him and whimper. His breathing hitched as she rolled on top of him, enjoying the feel of his silky skin trapped between their stomachs.

 

 

They watched the sun rise through the trees hours later, the vibrant colors echoing their feelings of passion and love. And came with it the promise of a new day, the start of this new adventure, the start of many beautiful days to come, together. A new life.

Jamie kissed her forehead, humming against her in contentment.

They lay in that blissful world of new love for a long amount of time, soaking in the excitement and newness of their union, unaware of anything but each other.

“Weel, Jamie, lad,” a deep, rough voice spoke, making them both jump in surprise.

Jamie froze, hand twitching to where his clothes lay, where his dirk and sword were thrown carelessly earlier.

“Of all the things I expected to find when I saw ye again, it most certainly wasna this.”

Jamie relaxed slightly, moving to yank Claire’s shift over her and covering his own loins from this strange man’s sight.

“Murtagh,” Jamie said in greeting with a mixture of relief and a hint of annoyance.

Claire huddled into Jamie, peering up at the heavily bearded man staring down at her with a mixture of curiosity and perhaps slight anger.

“Hello,” she said in a small voice as the hairy man gazed down at her with dispassionate eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie clutched at Claire’s shift he was holding against her body to protect her modesty from his ill-timed godfather. Murtagh had been glaring at his godson but tactfully turned his eyes away from the couple after Jamie’s stormy gaze bore down on him.

 

“If ye’ll give us a wee moment, athair-baistidh, I’ll be with ye shortly.”

 

Murtagh mumbled an insult under his breath while shaking his head as he walked back into the trees where he came from.

 

Jamie looked after him for a moment and then back at Claire. She was looking up at him with wide eyes. Jamie hesitated, not knowing what exactly to do. He pressed his lips together and decided to accomplish the simplest and most crucial task first.

 

He eased up onto his feet, groaning as his knee popped, and held a hand out to her.

 

“Let’s get ye dressed, lass, before my Godfather comes back and catches a sight of yer sinful arse.”

 

Claire smiled brightly and grabbed his hand firmly, jumping up quickly to a stand, her shift dropping to the ground as she went.

 

Jamie gulped as her body was fully displayed to him in the daylight for the first time, the morning light making her beautiful skin sparkle like a million tiny diamonds. He felt his cock starting to harden at the sight of it and by her giggle, she noticed as well.

 

He felt heat rise to his cheeks and deftly reached for her shift and gently pulled it over her head, brushing away the hair that landed in her face before reaching to grab his own clothes.

 

The first thing would be to find her some decent clothes, he thought as he wrapped his kilt around his loins.

 

He grabbed her chin in his grasp and titled her head to meet his lips with hers. He let the kiss linger, reluctant to go and face Murtagh and equally as reluctant to leave her soft mouth.

 

They parted slowly, drinking each other in.

 

Jamie leaned away and nodded to his plaid on the ground.

 

“Wrap yourself in that, lass. I have to go and explain, but I’ll be just there,” he pointed to the edge of the river where Murtagh had retreated to. “Call out if ye need me.”

 

And with one last kiss, he turned to face reality for the first time in months.

 

 

Jamie saw Murtagh leaning against a tree a little ways away and he walked toward him like a man walking towards a noose.

 

Murtagh said nothing as Jamie walked over to stand near him, instead glanced at Jamie and raised one bushy eyebrow.

 

“Mphm,” Jamie made the noise under his breath, sighed, and then proceed to explain the last night as best as he could.

 

 

“….it all happened so quickly, but I ken she’s the lass I will spend the rest of my days with.”

 

Jamie’s shoulders slumped, relieved to finally have everything out in the open.

 

It took precisely five seconds after his confessional speech before the older man exploded.

 

“What in god’s holy name has gotten in to yer head laddie!”

 

“Murtagh I-

 

“To lie with a lass for the first time in a forest! A strange lass that says she came from the fairy stones,” he waved his hands about frantically as his bearded face turned red again.

 

“Ye just take her out in the wild like a beast! Ye could have gotten her with child and then what! Yer an outlaw, how could ye be going about supporting a wife and a barin in your circumstances!”

 

“Murtagh,” Jamie said firmly, while gripped his shoulders.

 

“Listen to me. I dinna intend for any of this to happen. She, Claire, she came out of no where. I, we, this wasn’t how I ever planned to lie with a lass for the first time. But I dinna regret it. Not one bit.”

 

His godfather stared at him for a long moment. Noting his straight back, his firm grip, and clear eyes. Murtagh sighed heavily, his face now impossible to read through that thick beard.

 

“Whatever has happened is in the past now, and it’s no going to do anything good to stand here jabbering about it. Now, laddie, all that matters is what ye plan to do for the future.”

 

Jamie believed that was a great thought. If only he knew what to do.

 

 

 

 

Jamie walked back to where Claire was siting, perched on a rock –wrapped in his plaid- staring off into the misty forest. He stared at her for a long moment, memorizing her in the frosty morning light, before taking a deep breath and walking to where she sat.

 

Her whole face lit up as she saw him walk to her and held out her hand for him to take.

 

He grabbed it firm in his hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckle hard. He then hesitated, not knowing how to phrase his next words.

 

Claire cocked her head as she moved her hand to run down his cheek. He smiled and nodded slightly. Amazed they were already able to silently communicate with one another.

 

“Claire…we must be handfast.”

 

Her brows drew together in confusion. “Handfast? What is that?”

 

“Well,” he started out while rubbing the back of his head. “It is a marriage that is legal for a year’s time. It’s not ideal, but we canna go about having a proper church wedding so quickly.”

 

Her gaze was blank, not giving away a hint of what she was thinking as she waited for him to continue.

 

“I’m sorry, Sorcha. I have done everything backwards. The least I can do is offer ye marriage, that is if you want it…with me,” he coughed, looking down from her impassive gaze to kick a rock nearby.

 

Suddenly, she was in his arms, having leapt from the rock onto his body like a monkey he had seen in Paris cling to a branch.

 

Her legs wrapped around his middle and her hands buried themselves into his hair as he stumbled back a few feet before getting a firm grip on her arse to steady them both. She hugged him hard for a moment before pulling back to look at him with her eyes sparkling.

 

“Of course, Jamie. I want to be with you always.”

 

Jamie let out a deep breath of relief and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Before I call Murtagh back to be the witness, there are a few things I want to ask ye,” Jamie said as he walked over to the rock she had been sitting on, and settled her onto his lap.

 

He lightly touched her rosy cheek as he thought of how to tactfully ask her what he needed to know.

 

“Where did ye come from, lassie? Should I expect an irate father coming at me with pitchforks?”

 

She laughed, throwing her head back in delight. Her hand tightened on his neck, nails scraping his skin.

 

“No, Jamie. I’m from the stones…the fairy stones.”

 

Jamie gulped.

 

“So…yer a…”

 

She smiled and clutched him tighter to her, as if to ensure he wouldn’t flee at whatever she said next.

 

“Yes, I was a fae, but now I’m completely human. I promise!”

 

Her eyes were earnest, her face imploring him to understand her truth. Jamie smiled back weakly and cleared his throat.

 

“How did ye, erm, make the change?”

 

The next words she spoke very softly as her eyes turned as tender as milk. “Your love, Jamie. You accepted my love and returned it. You poured your love into me and your seed gave me life. A life that we can spend together.”

 

A deep red blush rose to his cheeks at her words and he could feel his ears turning pink with a mix of pride and embarrassment.

 

She laughed and reached up to tug at his ears while kissing him on the nose.

 

“I wilna say I won’t ask any more questions in the future, lass. But for now, that’s all I need to know. Shall we go fetch Murtagh and make a proper woman out of ye?”

 

She jumped out of his lap and held her hand out to him, a beckon to the future.

 

“Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

Claire was washing in the river near where Jamie and Murtagh were speaking in low mummers behind her. She splashed away the dirt off her face and legs, and used her hands to comb through her thick, long hair to try and get it in some semblance of an order for her groom. Her groom. Butterflies in did small loops in her stomach as she thought of Jaime as her husband.

She stared at her reflection in the icy burn, noting her pale skin with a hint of rosiness in her cheeks from the excitement of her impending union. Her amber eyes sparkled with excitement about the day to come and all the days to come with her Jamie.

A throat cleared behind her. She looked up to see Jamie’s godfather staring down at her, brown eyes piercing under those hairy brows. He held out a hand for her to take and helped her off the ground.

He sighed and reached to pull something out of his sporran – a handful of half-crushed purple flowers from the heather. The older man reached up hesitantly and tucked a few of the flora behind Claire’s ear.

He looked at her very sternly then, a stiff contrast to his delicate present.

“Now, listen, lass. I dinna ken what ye have done to my godson’s brain, but he’s chosen ye.”

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his to emphasize his sharp words. She could feel his passion through his grip and it touched her heart knowing how much he truly cared for Jamie’s happiness.

“Jamie’s a son to me. And if ye hurt him, we’ll be havin’ a very different kind of conversation. Aye?”

Claire nodded quickly and wiggled her hand out of his grip and threw her arms around the man’s stiff form.

“I love Jamie more than anything. I couldn’t hurt him if I tried,” she said while squeezing him hard as he stood motionless as a stone.

Claire looked up into his hard yet passionate eyes. “I can see Jamie loves you, too. And anyone he loves, I love.”

She leaned up to kiss his cheek as his face turned from stoic to a slight shock as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Murtagh cleared his throat and awkwardly patted her on the back, a little too hard to sooth, and stepped away. “Erm, well then. Now that we understand each other.”

He reached into his bag again and pulled out a silver brooch. He reached up to pin Jamie’s plaid into place on her shoulder with it. She looked down at the shiny silver design and touched gently as if it were a golden treasure.

“That’s the Fraser brooch. If yer goin’ to be a Fraser, ye may as well look the part.”

Claire smiled brightly and reached out to embrace him once more. Murtagh grabbed her hand instead and pulled it into the crook of his arm.

“Let’s go, lass. Yer draft groom is waiting.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the Fairy’s Stone, I know, sad. However, I may revisit it at a later time and do a sort of where are they now thing. But this is the last of fae Claire for a little while. I have really loved writing this AU, it’s been very different and fun for me. Shout out once more to the anon who gave me the prompt :) Enjoy and as always, I love to hear your thoughts.

Murtagh wrapped the piece of cloth -cut from his own Fraser plaid- tight around both Jamie and Claire’s hands in a meticulous manner, beginning the journey of interlacing their lives together for the rest of time.

Claire was watching him tie the knot, fascinated. She had obviously never seen a handfasting ceremony- or perhaps any wedding ceremony.

Jamie never took his eyes off her since she reemerged with Murtagh. She looked more beautiful than he had words to say, with her hair combed and decorated with bonny flowers; his plaid draped around her, secured with the Fraser motto. Pride swelled in his chest at the thought of her being his officially.

Jamie was slightly disappointed that their union wasn’t one blessed by the church, but he couldn’t help but feel God was present at their little ceremony, giving them his blessing, with the brilliant weather and surrounded by the nature he had created. Sunlight poured through the trees, a rare sight in Scotland this time of year. The chill was gone as well, and replaced with a pleasant whisper of cool wind that caressed them by the water.

They stood by the river, close to the fairy hill that she said she came from. Jamie still didn’t know what or how to think about the concept of her being a fae, but he also knew nothing mattered except that she was his now. He may never truly understand, but he knew her heart and that was enough for him.

A shiver went up Jamie’s spine though as he could almost feel some sort of presences looking at them from afar, watching their union begin.

Murtagh cleared his throat and looked to Jamie first.

“Do ye James Alexander Malcom Mackenzie Fraser take, ahh… Claire, to be yer wife…”

Jamie barely heard a word of the man’s voice. He was too occupied staring into Claire’s intoxicating eyes, as bright as ever with the sunlight making them glow like fine whiskey when the fire hits it as she gazed at him with a softness that melted his heart like a candle.

“I do,” Jamie said with a smile in his eyes as he kissed Claire’s plaid bound hand.

She beamed right back at him and stood on her tip toes to give him a peck on the lips.

Murtagh scowled at his ceremony being interrupted and Claire giggled at his sour expression.

“Now, then. Do ye Claire take…”

She clutched at Jamie’s hands as she listened very carefully to the vows Murtagh spoke, nodding her head slightly at each promise.

“I do,” she said confidently.

Murtagh then pulled out his dirk, making Claire jump at the noise of metal being uncovered. She looked up at Jamie, shocked as his godfather cut into the sensitive flesh of his wrist, making his blood run down the side of his arm.

“Tis’ only a slight burn, Sorcha.”

She winced as Murtagh pressed their wrists together, merging their blood with one another. Wide eyes looked up at him with a trust that nearly broke him in half.

“Repeat the words after me, lass. Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone…”

She spoke the words as carefully as she spoke her other vows, pronouncing each word with the upmost care and attention while keeping her gaze locked on Jamie.

“Ye are now husband and wife,” Murtagh said and patted Jamie on the back with a fatherly affection and a small reluctant smile creeping under his beard.

Jamie brushed away a tear from his wife’s- his wife, ah dia- eye and leaned down to kiss her, tenderly and softly. Letting all his affection and love seep into her bones so she would know he was as much hers as she was his.

 

 

Later as the setting sun made the forest glow like fire with orange and red highlights, birds chirped near by in the trees, singing a joyful song that echoed the elated emotions of the newlyweds.

Jamie squirmed on the soft grass and gasped as his hands turned into fists in his wife’s curly hair.

She moved with an intoxicating rhythm that made him feel like he was going to combust from within at any moment. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and his whole body felt like a live wire. The warmth and the suckling pressure-

“Is it ok?”

He met her eyes, peering down the sweaty expanse of his chest and into her amber eyes above a mass of red hair. He let out a breath and stroked her hair lightly while simultaneously trying to urge her back down subtly.

“Oh, aye,” he gasped as she brushed him with her hand.

This breathy response made her grin like a cat who drank cream for supper. She ducked down and took him back into her mouth causing him drop his head back to the ground in ecstasy and let out a moan so loud, he was sure Murtagh would hear miles away.

 

 

As the moon rose higher in the sky, Jamie felt his heart rise with it. His face was buried in his wife’s damp neck as he hovered over her perfect body, feeling as though he was on the verge of dissolving into her and merging into one being.

She gently ran her hands down his scars, tracing every one with deliberation as if committing each lash to her memory.

“When did this happen?” She whispered while tracing a particularly deep scar that ran from shoulder to his buttocks.

He hummed and moved his mouth to her ear, grazing the lobe with his teeth making her arch against him and shifted him inside her.

“A few years back. A bastard red coat who had a fancy to break me,” he said with a hard laugh.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, glistening with unshed tears. He kissed away one crystal that was about to spill from her eye, and traced her face with his lips, memorizing each inch of her angelic face.

“Dinna mind it, lass. Twas’ a long time ago now.”

He thrust his hips against her to distract her from the thought of his past demons.

She whimpered under him and moved her hands from his past to his arse and urged him to rock against her harder, her sharp fingernails biting into his skin in a frighteningly pleasurable way.

He hoisted himself up onto his elbows to see her face in the silver moonlight, flushed damp and red with pleasure and love. Her eyes were slanted, heavy with desire, making him want to see that look for the rest of the days he walked on this earth.

He brushed her pink, swollen nipple, marveling at the softness of her breasts and the noises she made when he rubbed them; the peaks hardening under his touch like rocks.

Jamie continued to thrust, each movement slow and deliberate, making her cry out under him until she froze and gasped, and began throbbing around him.

He brought his lips to brush hers and then leaned down once more to burry his face in her neck, now allowing himself to lose himself and spill into his wife, letting all the past roll off his back and spring into the future.

 

The next morning, as Claire gathered berries for their breakfast, Murtagh crept back to where he had left them the previous afternoon, careful to make as much noise as possible to avoid another encounter like the last morning.

God, had it only been two days since she had come into his life? It felt like his heart had known her since he was born, not just two sunrises.

Murtagh brought the horses over to Jamie and gave him a knowing look while handing Jamie a set of reigns.

“Well, laddie, what’s next?”

A deep sighed escaped Jamie and rolled his shoulders up to stand an inch taller. He looked to Claire walking towards him and he felt his body fill with all the strength he would ever need to face whatever hardships and future lie ahead of them.

They both reached out for each other and intertwined hands. The smile that graced her face lite a fire in his heart that he knew would burn until it stopped beating.

He hoisted Claire onto his horse and jumped on behind her, setting one hand on the reign and one hand on his wife’s hip.

He cleared his throat and kissed the side of Claire’s head as she pressed herself as close to him as she could.

“I dinna ken, Murtagh. But I do know it won’t be dull.”

He smirked as the older man rolled his eyes and got onto his own horse.

And then they rode onto an unpaved path, littered with challenges, outlaws and fear, but equipped with his new strength pressed tightly against his chest. And that would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always let me know what you think!


End file.
